


Are you okay?

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Kagami and Adrien have a very unhealthy relationship, Marinette and Adrien are flat mates, Middle Class Marinette, Non superhero universe, Poor boy Luka, Rich Brat Kagami, Rich brat Adrien, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette is completely in love with her flat mate, Adrien. Unfortunately Adrien’s girlfriend, Kagami, is aware of this fact and is super possessive.During a house party that Adrien dragged Marinette too, she gets ditched by the pair she was already third wheeling. Feeling blue she goes outside for a breather, when a kind stranger asks her if she okay.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Are you okay?

“Are you okay?” It was an innocent question really, Marinette knew that. He was asking her if she was okay because he was concern but still she couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh. 

“Do you think most girls crying in the gutter are okay?” She spat back, she raised her damp face towards the cool night air as she took in a deep breath. She wiped away her tears and opened her eyes and looked back at the man, now sitting next to her. He had an awkward look on his face, like he would rather be anywhere else right now but here, yet he stayed. “Look, I’m sorry.” She sighed as she placed her head in her hands. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked kindly, taking a sip of his beer. She smiled at the stranger lightly, he was being incredibly sweet. Suddenly the front door of the house party they were at opened causing them to both turn around. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes walked out first, Luka instantly recognised him as famous model, Adrien Agreste. Luka glanced at the young girl to find her gazing almost longingly at the model, he made a quick guess that she was a fan of his. Suddenly the girls face complete drops, she looks like she had a few minutes ago, completely crushed. 

He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard a very femine laugh coming from behind them. He turned his head to see Adrien now walking, hand in hand, with a women. Oh, he thought to himself, she is upset that the model has a girlfriend. He didn’t mean to belittle her love life but he was worried something much worse had happen to her at the party. 

He was about to ask the girl if she wanted to go back inside and he’ll help her find her friends when the couple approached them. 

“Hey Mari.” Adrien smiled as he walked over to them. The other girl just stood off to the side and sent death glares to the black haired girl sitting in the gutter. The girl next to him ignored the other girl as she stood up to face Adrien, Luka stayed seated. 

“Hi Adrien.” She smiled enthusiastically, the other boy smiled back completely unaware of her inner turmoil. The two started to exchange words as Luka blanked out and reaccessed the situation. 

Adrien and the girl, Mari he called her, seem to actually know each other, so he assumed her feelings weren’t just a celebrity crush but something far more real. The girl standing beside Adrien seemed to have a disliking towards Mari so he assuming she knew about her feelings for her boyfriend. 

Upon closer inspection of the girl he reaslised that she did look an awful lot like the girl in the gutter next to him. See had similar black hair, the same physic and she also had an Asian apperence, that had to hurt he mused. He zoned back in the conversation when Adrien leaned down into Mari and whispered in her ear. 

“Hey Marinette, Sorry, but could you find your own ride back to the flat, I’m kinda busy with Kagami and she wants us to be alone for a while, so preferably in a few hours.” 

The girls face dropped as she realised that she was stranded at this party alone with no way to get home, even if she could get home, Adrien made it clear she wasn’t welcome. Luka felt his blood boil as he saw “Kagami” smirk at Marinettes shattered expression and Adrien just smiled kindly as he was completely oblivious to the fact that he just did a very rude thing. 

“It’s fine, Adrien.” Luka suddenly perked up. Adrien and Kagami looked at him like they had just noticed him. Adrien’s nose scrunched up as he looked Luka up and down in disgust. 

“Who are you?” He asked rather rudely. Luka spotted Marinettes mouth open, most likely to explain that he was just a friendly stranger, so he quickly cut her off. 

“Luka Couffine, Marinette’s ‘friend’ ” he introduced himself putting emphasis on the word friend. It was Adrien’s turn to look taken back now, he fumbled over his words for a second before regaining his composure and trying to pretend nothing happen. Marinettes face seemed to lift slightly at his reaction, a sly smirk appearing on her face. 

“How old are you?” Adrien questions as he narrowed his eyes a Luka

“21” 

Everyone gasped in shock at that. Holy shit, Marinette thought, the hot guy that was comforting me is 25 years old, I’m only 21.

“Anyway, we’re going to head back to mine, it’s getting pretty late.” Luka said as he wrapped his arm around Marinettes shoulders, she looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile. They were just about to leave when Kagami spoke up 

“Maybe we should all go out to a bar together?” She suggested as she eyed Luka. “Get to know each other better?” She wink at Luka as he placed a hand on his chest. Luka looked at Adrien to see his reaction to his girlfriend blantely flirting with another guy right in front of him, but he was paying no mind to her. He instead, was staring a Marinette was a confused expression on his face and oh, was that jealously? What the hell was going on with this couple? 

“Actually, Kagami.” Marinette butted in as she grabbed Kagami arm and removed it from Luka’s chest, “but we actually want to be alone right now.” And with that she grabbed Lukas hand and turned on her heel as they strutted down the side walk. 

“Thank you” Marinette said quietly as she let go of his hand when they were out of sight. Luka just smiled down at the girl who lived a much more interesting life than he originally thought. 

“No problem, Marinette.” He smiled, “wanna grab some food?” He asked. 

She smiled up and him and nodded as they both crossed the street and headed downtown together.


End file.
